Yami s Lullaby
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Puzzleshipping. Dos corazones, una sola alma. Podrá sobrevivir uno sin el otro?.


**Hola mis amores nos volvemos a encontrar con otro fanfic de esta serie maravillosa, ahora les traigo una traducción que cuando la leí en su idioma original no pude resistirme a pedir autorización a la autora para pasarlo a español, no se arrepentirán de leerla les provocará todo un mar de emociones.**

 **Disclaimer: la serie no me pertenece, de ser así esta historia la estarían viendo en la tele. Y este bello escrito es de su respectiva autora, yo solo pedí su permiso para traducirla**

 **Advertencias: angustia, sangre, violencia algo fuerte.**

 **Sin más arrancamos!**

 **Capítulo 1: Sangre derramada.**

-Hola, señor Motou!-

-Oh, hola, Tea, envié a Yugi al banco a realizar un depósito pero Joey y Tristán están arriba con Yami-

Tea sonrió. -¿Quiere decir que Yami permitió que Yugi fuera solo?-

El abuelo sonrió entre dientes. –Bueno, Yugi es un chico inteligente, convenció a Yami para que le enseñe a Joey algunas estrategias de duelos y aprovechó su distracción para irse-

-estoy segura de que a Yami eso no le agradó para nada-

-No. pero, ¿Qué puede hacer al respecto?-

Cuando la chica entró a la habitación de su amigo aún seguía manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Los tres chicos estaban en el suelo; con las cartas esparcidas frente a ellos, el egipcio mayor estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla, mirando las cartas sobre el suelo con la misma intensidad que mostraba en cada duelo que tenía.

Joey jugó una carta y sonrió ampliamente, Yami asintió dando su aprobación y se levantó de su lugar.

-estás mejorando, Joey-

-Gracias!-. Entonces el rubio se percató de la presencia de la castaña de pie en la puerta. –Oh, Hola Tea! Entra, acabo de trapear el suelo con Tristán-

-solo porque sentí lástima por ti- se defendió Tristán barajando sus cartas.

Deteniendo lo que posiblemente sería una pelea sin sentido la joven se dirigó a Yami. –Oye, Tierra llamando a Yami, estás?-

Yami parecí perdido. –Oh, lo siento Tea, lo que pasa es que Yugi me estaa expresando lo aburrido que está por tener que hacer filas-

-eso es muy típico de Yugi- dijo la castaña con una leve sonrisa. –bueno, creo que es mi turno ahora para tener un pequeño duelo. Yami ¿podrías…?- pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un grito de dolor proveniente del antiguo espíritu.

El espíritu cayó de rodillas cuando una oleada de dolor llegó a través de su pecho, colocó sus brazos alrededor de si mismo como si quisiera protegerse. Y justo antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo producto del desmayo alcanzó a susurrar una sola palabra.

-Yugi-

Joey fue el primero en reaccionar y se movió de prisa donde Yami para ver más de cerca lo que sucedía, se quedó sin habla y con un nudo en la garganta al ver la cantidad de sangre que cubría al antiguo faraón.

-no sabía que él podía sangrar-

Joey miró por encima de su hombro a su amiga quien estaba pálida, temblaba y parecía en shock debido al miedo o al horror, no podía descifrarlo. Tristán se levantó para sacar a la muchacha al pasillo pidiéndole que fuera en busca del abuelo de Yugi mientras él iba por el botiquín de primeros auxi8lios.

Cuando regresó, observó que su amigo rubio se había quitado la chaqueta y la estaba usando para intentar detener el sangrado, Tristán se arrodilló frente a él y abrió el botiquín. Encontró un par de tijeras y las usó para cortar la camisa de Yami y al retirarla ambos chicos pudieron ver claramente la lesión. Era un orificio perfectamente redondo que dejaba a la vista la costilla inferior del lado derecho. Aún sangraba profusamente, Tristán miró una vez más el botiquín de primeros auxilios y encontró una gasa la cual abrió y presionó sobre la herida. Mientras Joey aplicaba presión directa su compañero buscaba una nueva gasa. Su atención fue llamada por una mano frente suyo que sostenía un paquete nuevo de ellas.

-lo tenía abajo- dijo el abuelo Motou mirando a Yami.

El moreno tomó el paquete y agradeció con la cabeza. Dirigió su atención a Tea quien había regresado a la habitación junto al señor Motou y la llamó para que se acercara, tomó el rollo de cinta médica para cortar tiras pequeñas y pasárselas a la chica.

-bien Joey cuando te lo indique comienza a retirar la gasa y Tea me vas a ir pasando las tiras que te dí, voy a intentar cerrar esa herida-

Tea palideció aún más pero asintió. El abuelo salió de la habitación para regresar con un bote de agua tibia y algunas toallas. Se arrodilló junto al rubio e intentó limpiar algo de la sangre mientras Tristán juntaba la piel para unirla. lo que parecieron unas horas eternas solo duró unos diez minutos. Luego de cerrar la herida lo mejor que se pudo colocaron una gasa nueva y limpia sobre ella y usaron algo de cinta para asegurarla sin ejercer tanta presión. Después de limpiar la sangre restante, levantaron el cuerpo del espíritu sobre la cama de Yugi y Tea lo cubrió con una sábana limpia.

Se quedaron alrededor de la cama hasta que Joey rompió el silencio.

-concuerdo con lo que dijo Tea, no sabía que los espíritus pudieran sangrar-

-no lo hacen Joey- dijo el señor Motou.

-¿creen que le haya pasado algo a Yugi?- preguntó Tristán, preocupado.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, el timbre sonó probando que los cuatro ocupantes dieran un salto de sorpresa ante el sonido. Tea se quedó en la habitación mientras los tres hombres bajaban, el abuelo abrió la puerta con Joey y Tristán a su lado.

El oficial en la puerta se mostró algo sacudido ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Fue entonces que los tres se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaban cubiertos por la sangre de Yami.

-esto…los jóvenes me estaban…este…ayudando con algo para la cena- habló de prisa el adulto mayor. -¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-¿es usted el señor Soloman Motou?-

El anciano se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. –si señor, soy yo; le pasó algo a mi nieto?-

-me temo que ha sido tomado omo rehén y secuestrado-

 **TO BE CONTINUED!-**

 **Bueno que opinan? No se engañen es solo el comienzo y como tal está bastante leve, conforme pasa la historia se pone más** intenso, cada capítulo me tenía al borde del asiento


End file.
